Talk:Crush
Potential Errors Breakfast table Starting around 7:30, Kim is at home talking to her dad. We originally see the table set for 3 at roughly 7:40 (Kim, Dad, empty). A few moments later, we see the table again (around 8:15), this time set for 4 (Kim, Dad, 2 empty). It seems plausible that Kim's mom set the new position while Kim and her dad were talking, however when she enters with her coffee, she is apparently unaware of the current conversation. David.neuzil (talk) 17:47, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Although unseen until they pop up at her elbows, and the 4th setting, *I'm* more inclined to accept the tweebs were in the kitchen fixing their breakfast and setting the 3rd and 4th places; Jim next to Kim, Tim on Dad's side. Love Robin (talk) 01:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ride with Britina Roughly 3:30 into the episode, while on Britina's plane, Ron and Rufus are shown holding drinks. The scene cuts to a close up of Britina's face for about 1 second when she says "Kim, duh, it's the least I could do after you saved my Chicago show". After the cut Ron and Rufus are no longer holding their drinks; and at 3:40 you can see they are not on the table behind Kim. David.neuzil (talk) 15:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Concur Love Robin (talk) 16:20, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Shego's mouth This was for ONE frame. Which just happened to get caught in a screencap. Do we *really* want to call "animation blur" an error? Cause if so then we'll have to consider things such as this an error in its episode (I forget which) and every Opening Credit Love Robin (talk) 02:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Yes. If that were the case, it would happen in every single episode. It doesn't. Also, there are a few others. * Ron's mouth is missing when he says "This arm's going to the dance on Friday". * Ron's eyes are gone for a few frames when Kim reaches for the closet door. --Erased Paper (talk) 23:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) A Naked Mole Rat Chronological wise, Kim knew about Rufus in the chronological episodes before this episode, and she asks Ron: "A Naked Mole Rat?", like she didn't even know Ron had him as his pet all along. Technically, Kim's voice had a matter-of-fact tone. It wasn't that she "didn't know"; it was just plot exposition. --Erased Paper (talk) 23:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Alternate Versions : There are three versions of this episode. * The original/international version, which has an error. When Drakken assembles the giant robot, the left arm is shown twice. This was shown in the original US broadcast. * USA (2003): This error is corrected. This version can be seen in "The Secret Files" DVD. * USA (2003): This is identical to the second version, but now "I'm Ready" is played at the end, instead of "I.C.U. (And My Heart Just Stops)". --Erased Paper (talk) 23:45, October 13, 2013 (UTC)